Star Fox: Lylat's Darkest Fear
by Celestialien86
Summary: A Galactican girl name Galaxia Lightyear becomes a new member of team Star Fox, but her strange past is about to return and will discover something that she hadn't noticed before. However, she is not the only one...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Galaxia's Survival

Galaxia Lightyear, the leader of Intergalactic Aliens who is saving the galaxy from Death, a Phantoon who is from a planet, Eclipse invaded from Spiriette System to the Auraiea System and plans to turn it into an endless darkness world for his people to explore. Galaxia stopped his plan, but he wasn't going to die, not without her with him. Galaxia escapes with her space fighter ship, but ends up all damaged from the battle. She enters space, but she starts to lose control with her ship and her ship activates the Light-speed Travel and sends her to another galaxy, but to where? Where is she going? Will she go back to her home world?

*Alarm Signal* **WARNING! WARNING! WE ARE ENTERING A LIFE FORM PLANET! WE ARE ENTERING A LIFE FORM PLANET!**  
"Oh no! I'm in for it! *Screams*" Galaxia screams as her ship crash landed and it begin to slide to the edge of the ocean. The ship stops and with the sigh of relief, Galaxia gets out of her ship all injured from the battle, plus the crash on the planet she is in. "Where am I? It is so beautiful…AGH! My…chest. It hurts!" Galaxia tries to calm down by taking a deep breath, but the pain was so bad, she begins to lose her consciousness. Her vision went black.

Galaxia opens her eyes and sees her room. She sat up and sighs of relief, but she still feels the pain on her chest. Is she _dreaming_? Is it _real_? "UGH! My chest! It feels like there's something inside of me! Help me…Please help me!!!" Galaxia had her knees to the ground, and she looks and sees Death, smiling and he picks her up by the back of her neck. He has his other hand and it was like if he was about to slash her. Galaxia uses her arms to shield her face until things got quiet. She took a peek and sees herself inside a hospital, naked, but covered in bandages on her chest area and a sheet wrap around from her hips to her knees. She wonders around, tears going down on her face. Suddenly, she fell and landed on her bed again. _This_ time, she was at home, all normal like nothing happen. She went downstairs to her living room and her house nice and clean. She sat on her couch and was about to rest until she felt a pressure on her chest and feels a shock. "What the-What's going on?! Noooooooooooo!!!" Her vision begins to get dark and then, she can hear voices and can smell the hospital. She woke up and her vision blurring and voices echoes. "She's coming to! Hurry! Let's continue before she crashes again! Get me a sy…rin…ge…" Galaxia went out again; but she enters the mother space ship, sees a fox, a falcon, a frog, and a vixen; all talking in the Brief Room. She hears the fox saying something about Death attacking, but she lost her hearing as she starts to awaken again. She woke up again and sees the police officer waiting to ask her a question. He looks at her and waits patiently for her to fully come to. Galaxia looks at him and says, "W-where am I? How did I get here…?" "_I'm_ the one should be asking _you_ that, girl! Who are you and what in the hell are you doing here?" "I'm Galaxia Lightyear. I came from the Auraiea System: Planet Galactica." "Galactica?! What's a Galactican doing _here_ in Corneria?!" The police man pulls out his gun and points at Galaxia, shaking in fear as if she was going to attack him. _Can he see I'm hurt?_ She thought to herself. "THAT IS ENOUGH, OFFICER! Put down your weapon!" The officer turns and sees a male fox Galaxia had saw him in her vision. "You…I saw you…Are you…Good…?" "Fox McCloud! I am so sorry sir! Is this your soldier?" "Sorry up my ass! You should be ashamed to yourself! Trying to hurt an innocent girl who is from another galaxy! Some officer you are! Get out of here!" Fox turns to Galaxia and calmly talks to her. "I'm very sorry, sweetie. Are you OK? May I ask you who you are and tell me what happen?" "My name is Galaxia Lightyear; I am from Planet Galactica on the Auraiea System. I was on a mission to save the system from a Phantoon name Death who tries to make the galaxy an endless darkness for his kind. Not only that, he tries to kill all the innocent creatures we do no harm to him or his kind. He is one of the most dangerous enemies I have ever faced, and he's a twisted mind creature who loves to see people suffer in so many ways. So I have to defeat him and my ship had a lot of damage from the battle against his army. My ship has lost its power and I crash landed here near the ocean. Lucky me, it didn't fell in the water with me." "I see. Well, Ms. Lightyear, do you know the direction of your ship?" "All I know is my ship is near the edge on the ground near the ocean." "OK. Well, I will be coming right back and I will see that you can get home safe, all right?" Galaxia nods and Fox leaves to search her ship.

Fox exits the hospital and calls out his team to find her ship. Krystal found the ship near the museum, no sign of damage at the building. Slippy and Fox work together to fix the ship. Falco guards in the hospital to protect Galaxia from anyone who tries to hurt her. Meanwhile, Slippy gives Fox an info about her ship. "Well, the good news is I can fix it and we have plenty of parts to replace with, but the bad news is it will be awhile. Probably a month or two." "OK. Thanks Slip." "No problem, Fox. This ship is really different compare to the Arwings. These seat belts don't look normal, is it?" "By the looks of it, it's made for to keep the pilots safe and tight, but due to the crash, it must have damaged her chest, causing her to have trouble breathing." Fox sigh and thought for a minute. He looks at her ship. "Slip, what is that?" "That? I don't know, but I think it still works. Let's see." Slippy pushes a button and he hears the ship talking. "**UNIDENTIFY USER! UNIDENTIFY USER! YOUR NAME PLEASE! YOUR NAME PLEASE!**" "Slippy Toad." "**NAME CONFIRMED! NAME CONFIRMED! SLIPPY TOAD: ALLY! TEAM STAR FOX: MECHANIC! WELCOME!**" "Wow! This ship is awesome! How does it know about me?" "This ship must be—""**ANOTHER NAME PLEASE! ANOTHER NAME PLEASE! UNIDENTIFY USER NUMBER 2!**" "Fox McCloud." "**NAME CONFIRMED! NAME CONFIRMED! FOX McCLOUD: ALLY! TEAM STAR FOX: LEADER! WELCOME!**" "Well, I will be right back. I have to go tell Galaxia Lightyear about this ship of hers. Maybe we can upgrade if we can, OK?" "Sure Fox!" "**GALAXIA LIGHTYEAR, MAIN USER OF THIS SHIP! PERMISSION REQUESTED! PERMISSION REQUESTED!**" "Oh boy."

At the hospital, Fox meets up with Falco and he let Fox in. "Galaxia? Hey, how are you feeling?" "…My chest...it hurts." "Hang in there. I'll go get the doctor." Fox exits the room and went to go search for a doctor who was helping Galaxia earlier. "Excuse me? I am looking for a doctor who helped a patient name Galaxia Lightyear. Have you seen him?" "I'm sorry he just left. Want me to find another doctor?" "Yes. Her chest is in pain." "OK, let me get a doctor. Hello? I need Dr. Shadows please? We have a patient in Room 458 on Floor 4, and she is in pain really bad. We need help. Ok. He is on his way." "Thanks."

"My…chest…ugh!! *Cough* *Gasp*" "Oh geez! Where's Fox?! Hey! Someone help! She's coughing up blood here!!"

Galaxia got sent to the O.R and inject her with anesthesia to put her to sleep. Dr. Shadows enters the room and helps the rest. Falco looks at Fox. "Man what happen? What took you so long?" "Sorry. I was trying to find a doctor. Dr. Shadows was the only one available while the others are busy." Three hours went by and Galaxia still asleep in the Recovery Room. Galaxia wakes up with a bandage cover her whole chest area to her stomach. The nurse comforts her and tells her that she had a damaged chest bone caused her to have trouble breathing, plus an alien was inside of her trying to escape out of her, but it was damaged, unable to get out caused her to cough up blood. The sun sets and Galaxia has a room with a lovely view of the city. The vehicles hovering by, the city lights glowing nice and gentle, and the stars and the planet Fortuna she sees glowing very sparkly and beautifully. She smiles and was about to go to sleep until Dr. Claw came in and apologizes for not showing up to help her chest and he tells her that she would need to rest for couple of weeks to recover. Galaxia understood for what has to be done. She thanked everyone for taking good care of her and fell asleep. She felt so much better that she can breathe again and there is no more pain, except from the surgery, but it wasn't as bad as it was from the crash and the creature inside of her. Fox guards her for the night; for he fears that some of his people in Corneria may or may not be very friendly to meet her.

On the first chapter, Fox heads out to Katina to rescue an alien who is badly injured. Meanwhile, Andrew Oikonny plans to invade Corneria thinking he would rule Corneria this time. Will Galaxia help out with Team Star Fox? Next Chapter: Galaxia Saves Corneria


	2. Galaxia Up, Fox Down

Chapter 1: Galaxia Up, Fox Down

It's been two weeks since Galaxia crashed on Planet Corneria and she had recover from her injuries a week early, but she still had a week left until Slippy finishes his work to repair her ship. Galaxia helps out the Star Fox team and she gets along well with Krystal, Fox, and Slippy; but with Falco, things get ugly. "Fox?! Tell me again _why_we need this twerp?! It's bad enough with Slippy in this team!" "Hey hey hey! Shut up Falco!" _Your _mouth is just as bad as me around here, OK?! Sorry about that, Gal. Falco _always_insults me and it starting to piss me off." "No problem Slip." Galaxia continues to help Fox out, but Falco keeps on going. "You know, brat! The sooner Slippy fixes your damn ship, the better! If I ever see you again, girl, I'll---""You'll what?! Try to shoot me down, or maybe blow me to bits from your stupid launcher?! I don't think so bird! Believe me, I may be smaller than you, but I know how to kick your balls right out of you!! GOT THAT?!" Then Galaxia quickly goes back to business, all calm and humming happily. "Can she _really _do that?""Ask her. *Laughing hard* Oh boy! She got you good! *Chuckles* Oh that's rich!" "Mr. McCloud? Where do you want these at?""Uh…Here is good. Thanks, Gal.""No problem sir.""Fox? I am getting a message from the Katina Outpost Base. Some sort of an alien from another planet or galaxy. Either way, he's hurt bad!" says Krystal looking worried. "OK! I'll go check! You guys stay here! I'll contact you if I need you guys."

Fox leaves to Katina while the others continue to put the supplies in the rooms where they needed to be. Meanwhile, at the Sargasso Space Station, Andrew Oikonny and the remainders of Andross' soldiers all enter the Meeting Room and Andrew announces his new machine. "Ladies and gentlemen! My beloved soldiers, today I am announcing of my latest creation to take over Corneria! Behold, my new creation, the Spydir-Munki5000! This machine here can crush anyone and anything in its way! I especially made this to defeat Star Fox Team! Now it's the time to make my late Uncle Andross' dream come true!" *Monkey Soldiers Cheering* "Let's get going starting right now! Onward, my friends!" Oikonny's Army marches to their ship and prepared it for takeoff to Corneria.

Meanwhile, Galaxia and Krystal puts in the final Medical Supply into the Infirmary Room, and Galaxia looks at Slippy lying on the ground. "Krystal? What's wrong with Slippy?" "Oh, Slippy! He always has a stomach ache after he ate a big sundae after work during summer time. Slippy! Come on! We still have work to do!" "*Groan* Fine! If I throw up, don't blame me!" "Slippy! Don't be a baby! Come and help us please? Otherwise, that damn falcon is going to be here any minute and who knows what he'll do to you." "You girls are better than Falco all right. *Chuckles*" "O…K…I'll be going now…"

In Katina, Fox McCloud lands and jumps out of his Arwing. He went into the outpost base and searches the person who is in danger. Fox looked and looked, but no sign of the alien injured. Suddenly, another alien walks and he smiles very evil-looking and starts to walk towards Fox. As Fox turns, the alien disappears. Fox's instincts starts to pick up something bad, a very bad creature lurking around the outpost base of Katina. Fox looks around and sees no one, but the injured alien. He continues to walk towards the alien and asks him a question. "Hey, are you OK? Damn you look all messed up! Who or what did this to you?" The alien looks up and slowly points up and he says in an alien language. "Lu-luwonx…aie…Rykhw iek…" "What? I don't understand you? What did you—Huh? What the--?" Fox dodges the creature's attack from behind and the creature laughs. "What in the world is that?! Who are you?! Are you responsible for this mess?!" Fox continues to dodge from its attack again and again, until a swing from its tail smacks Fox on his back and he lands on the ground. Again, the creature uses its tail and picks up Fox and slams him, then picks him up again and throws him and he got slammed by the wall. Fox gets up, but he fell to his knees and pants. His blood slowly sliding from his injured area from his head to his neck on his left side. The creature starts to walk towards Fox for more damage, but he gets up and tries to contact his team for help. Suddenly, the creature jumps to Fox's Arwing and tears it in two. It uses Fox's Arwing as an object to throw at Fox, but he dodges them and the Arwinghits the wall and receives more damage from the creature. Fox uses his communicator to contact his team and calls for help once again and also tries to avoid the creature's attack. "Damn…This guy won't give up! I won't either! Come on, I'm right here! Try and get me!" The creature laughs and chases towards Fox and he ran as fast as he can for his life. Fox got his communicator ready and he calls his team. "Guys! I need help! This is Fox! I need help! There's an injured alien and—"The creature picks up Fox by his arm where the communicator is and smashes it and damages his arm as well. Fox screams in pain and some blood coming out of his arm and some on his damaged communicator. It threw Fox again and this time Fox lands on his damaged Arwing and receives a cut on his shoulder from the blade of his Arwing. Then the creature picks up a half piece of Fox's Arwingand hits Fox with it. As it picks up the piece, Fox lost his consciousness. The creature left by flying and even left the injured alien behind all bloody and unable to walk. He crawls towards Fox and checks on him. Fox is barely alive and can hardly breathe. The alien picks up the communicator and contact a far away planet to get some help. "O…oc ymaimu kwupu? Kwoc oc Talon White. O yn hyvvomq tip wuvb. O wygu ym omfepux yvoum tir ymx wu oc lypuvu yvogu." Suddenly, a response from the planet. "This is General Venus! We have located you and an injured creature. Please wait until the Medical Ship arrives." "OK…" Talon suddenly lost his consciousness too and lies with Fox with blood all over the ground.

Meanwhile in Corneria, Galaxia and Falco fires and killing a lot of the Ape Soldiers and Andrew continue to march towards Corneria City. Krystal and Slippy shoots at the machine, but nothing happens. "Damnit! What are we going to do?! This stupid thing didn't have any scratch on it!" "I'm sensing something…it's coming from inside! Sadly, we need a person to go in there and destroy that thing! No we don't need you, Slippy." "*Whew* Good! I am not going that that piece of crap! Have Falco to go in there!" "He's too big! Wait! Galaxia can fit in there! Go get her! Oh wait, here she comes!" Galaxia approaches to Krystal and Slippy and reported. "The Ape Soldiers are eliminated!" "That's good Gal, but I need your help. We need you to go in the Spydir-Munki5000 and destroy anything to deactivate it before it approaches to the city!" "Got it!" Galaxia ran towards the machine and she found the way to go inside the Spydir-Munki5000. "Boy! It is a good thing that my butt is small. Too bad Slippy can't make it through, even though he is small. *Grunts* Where is it? *Sing-a-long* Where are you?" Galaxia continues to crawl and finds a wire that makes the machine move when command by Andrew. She pulls out the wires and the electricity sparks out and alarms going off and Galaxia got stuck in the machine. "Damnit! What in the hell is going on?!" "Sir! It appears that one of them is inside of your machine!" "At least we'll have one member short! *Chortle*" "*Groan* Come on! *Grunts* Stupid machine! Guys! I'm stuck! I need help!" "Hold on, sweetie! I'm coming!" The machine suddenly explodes and Krystal stops and watches the flames going up. She resumes running to find Galaxia. "GALAXIA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER!" The Star Fox team looks around the damaged machine and there were no sign of Galaxia. _Is Galaxiadead? Alive?_Krystal thought, but her Telepathy picks up a life form signal coming from the machine. It is Galaxia! She is somehow OK, but the team wants to know how. Andrew flee and the fire trucks came and got rid of the flames and picks up the parts remaining from the ship and have them repair as a spare for the team's stuff to build and/or repair. Night time approaches and Krystal notices that Fox isn't around. She looked at her communication and sees a message icon blinking in green. She presses the button and she hears the message from Fox. "_Guys! I need help! This is Fox! I need help! There's an injured alien and—_*Creature Roars* *Fox Screams*" Krystal's eyes widens. She ran to her team and tells them about Fox. "GUYS! Fox tried to contact us 5 hours ago and we didn't respond to him! How stupid are we?! Fox is hurt! We need to go to Katina right now and help him!" The Star Fox team heads out to Katina and Galaxia joins them to help out.

Meanwhile, Talon wakes up in the hospital; he has bandages on his arm and around his chest and his stomach area, and a stitch on his right side of his forehead. There was a little bit of blood on his bandage, nothing much and the nurse takes out the dirty bandage and puts in a clean one after she cleans his wounds from the creature who attacked him and Fox. "Damn…I don't know why I speak Galactican when I'm around new people. I could'vespoken English to him, and if I did, he'd be fine. Nurse? How is Fox anyway?" The nurse responded to Talon politely. "Fox is going to be fine. He just need to rest, but we need to givehim a Special Medicine in order for him to survive. If we don't, he'll die within 48 hours." "OK. I need to get him back to Lylat soon before the military gets us and think we have captured him." Talon looks at Fox and sighs in disappointment and Fox wearing a muzzle mask to breathe in oxygen, sleeping. The I.V on his left arm and had bandages already fresh and new from the nurse on his hand where the communicator was damaged; and his shoulder also bandaged up. His chest was stitched and bandaged from the surgery due to the creature smash Fox with his own Arwing.

By morning, Fox woke up and sees the nurse giving him a new bag filled with clear liquid for his I.V. He turns his head and sees Talon asleep. Fox spoke to the nurse. "How is that fella, ma'am?" Says Fox scaring the nurse. She turned and said, "He's fine. His injuries were bad, but not as bad as yours sir. You were almost killed, and you were about to die within 24 hours; but we havemanage to give you a Special Medicine for you and you can get back onto your feet or paws in no time. *Giggle*" "I see…Thank you and I thank for those who helped me while I was out." "Anytime, sweetie, anytime." Talon wakes up and sees Fox thanking the nurse. "So you finally woke up, eh? I was afraid you weren't going to, but you made it. You are pretty strong for a Lylatian creature. What planet are you from?" "Corneria. You?" "I'm from Planet Technar. A technology planet filled with my kind with brains over brawns. *Chuckles* I'll tell you man; there's no ground, road, or anything for us to drive. Just hover stuff. Do you drivehover vehicles?" "Yes. I do, but there's a road and ground on my planet." Fox and Talon talk about their live on their planet and they already become friends and thanked each other for helping. General Venus Lightyear enters the room and looks at the boys talking. "Sorry for your interruption, but I need to speak Talon privately. I hope you don't mind that, sir?" "No, not at all, ma'am." Talon exits the room and enters the waiting room with Venus. "What the hell was that Talon?! You called this filthy Cornerian to save your ass?! You should be lucky you weren't in bed still like him right now!" "Hey! What else I can do?! I have to get some help! He's the only one who responds to my distress call!" "Yeah! The next time it happens again, it will be your last time to be with us in Galactica! This filthy thing will have to get a memory taken away from the incident! I will contact the doctor and put the serum into Fox and he will not remember this." "Madam! Are you crazy?! He safe my life! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. Besides, he has a good sense of courage. He has been saving countless of lives in the LylatSystem. Please, let him live without a memory loss? He has nothing harm to us." "Very well then; however, he has to stay here for a while and he will need to learn all these Galactican Elements with us, whether he likes it or not!" "Yes ma'am." Talon enters the room and Fox sleeping very soundly and easily. But for Talon, he not only worries about Fox's future, but for Galaxia's as well.


	3. Rivalry of Trouble

Chapter 2: Rivalry of Trouble

Team Star Fox and Galaxia headed off to Katina to look for Fox. By the time they arrive, Fox is gone. Krystal was shocked, her tears slowly going down and begins to cry. "Oh, Fox McCloud! Where are you?! *Sobs*" "There, there Krystal. I'm sure Fox is a-OK. He's probably somewhere around here. Come, let's go find him." The Star Fox team looked and looked everywhere inside and outside of the outpost base of Katina. Falco spotted a ship and looks around it. "Hello? Is someone there? We are looking for Fox McCloud." Falco continues to look around and he found a pilot sleeping on a rock. "Hey mister? Are you OK? Have you seen a red fox name Fox McCloud? He was on a mission and we believe that he could be in danger. Can you help please?" The pilot wakes up and looks at Falco. The pilot spoke. "Fox McCloud? No. Never heard of him. You said he was here? When?" "Fox was here about over 6 hours ago and that's the last words we heard from him too, but we weren't able to respond to him on time." "For what?" "You see, there was an invasion in Corneria and we were defending the planet while Fox was attacked by someone or something." "I see. Couldn't you send in someone to be with Fox earlier?!" "Hey! Fox told us to stay in Corneria. We cannot disobey his orders!" "Sometimes, you have to break the rules. Fox may be the leader, but it doesn't mean that you guys have to obey him all the time." Falco was very shocked to hear such an attitude coming out of the pilot.

Meanwhile, Fox exits out of the Training Room and picks up his towel and his clean clothes. Talon shows Fox the way to the Men's Room to take a shower. Fox enters the Men's Room and sees guys wrapped in towels and others taking showers. "See, Fox? This is for the guys to take a nice hot shower. You could use one as well." "Yeah…Um? *Chuckles nervously* Exactly where do I take off my clothes?" "Here." "Here? Are you crazy?" "Nope" "Damn…" Fox takes off his clothes and he wraps his towel around his waist area and waits for his turn to take a shower. Few minutes later, a Galactican dragon came out and looks at Fox like if he was a bully. He snarls at Fox and leaves without a word. Fox gulps and went inside to take a shower. As he washes himself, he overhears some of the Galactican guys. "Did you see Fox? He's like a puppy compare to Dragoon." "*Laughs* Yeah. Hey, I wonder if he would challenge Fox to a match. That would be funny." "What? To see him all crushed like a bug? *Laughs Hard*" Talon enters the Men's Room and shout at the guys who were teasing Fox. "Hey! Shut the hell up! Leave him alone! He's new here and we need to give him a warm welcome like if he's one of us!" Dragoon re-enters the room due to he heard from the guys talking about him battling Fox. He cracked his knuckles and says, "You idiots should watch it because it could be you two instead of this fox. However, I can take him out with one shot. *Snarls* You bastards think it's so funny to talk about shit behind my back?!" Fox gulps again only harder than last. He tries to ignore the argument, yet the two guys explained Dragoon that it was all a joke, but Dragoon picks them up and chokes them with one on the left and one on the right. "*Snarls* You want a bet? If you guys can beat me, I'll challenge Fox, but if I beat you two, your life is mine." "No, Dragoon! Stop! Fox is new here! He's only been here for two days now and he hardly learned some Elements in the Training Room." Dragoon drops the guys and picks up Talon. "I said tomorrow. Unless you want me to battle you as well?" "No, but please…He's new and…*Gag*" Fox looks at Talon choking and he stopped Dragoon by biting his tail. "Ouch! What the—YOU! Dou you accept my challenge, boy?!" "I'll accept if you leave these gentlemen alone!" "*Chuckles* How many Elements did you learn exactly?" "Only two or three: Plant, and possibly Aqua." "Well, Fox. Tomorrow, you will not survive from me because I learned over 15 Elements and I can defeat you with one hit." Fox looks at him like if it was a joke. He shrugged and said, "OK, but if I win, I get to learn one of your powerful Element you have!" The guys cheering in the Men's Room. Some of the guys vote for Dragoon and others for Fox. They bet on the two soldiers for Saturday's match. General Venus accept Dragoon's Request and she booked them for the match in the Training Room.

Back at Katina, Krystal looks around the base and sees Falco talking to the Demon Slayer. She senses his thought patterns and she walks up to Falco and talked with him. "Falco, I don't trust this man. He looks heartless." "Heartless? Him? Nah! He says that the Phantoon is somehow responsible for this mess earlier. In fact, he spotted some sort of a dragon looking Phantoon who attacked Fox and the alien who send in the distress signal." "If the alien did that, then where is he or she?" "He said that his scanner picked up a life form's foot prints. He said it is a Galactican that picked up Fox and the alien. Krystal, go get Slippy and Galaxia. We have to see how we are going to find the way to get to Galactica. I'll ask the Demon Slayer." "OK, but please be careful. I still don't trust him." Falco walked up to the Demon Slayer. Before Falco could say anything, the Demon Slayer asks Falco a curious question. "Did that woman say 'Galaxia Lightyear'?" "How did you know Krystal said that?" "I can hear very well. My hearing is 20x better than a normal hearing. So Galaxia is here as well, eh? Heh." "What's wrong? Is Galaxia bad or something?" "Galaxia is my rival. She and I are both the famous Demon Slayers. I have been encountering her few times and we always ended up tie. This time, Galaxia is the one who will lose today." "Wait! You can't battle her today. We have to find Fox. Sorry mister, not today." "Then I guess I'll battle you instead." "What? Wait! HOLD IT!!" The Demon Slayer begins to shoot at Falco, yet he keeps on missing his shot. Falco hid behind the wall, but he stops the shooting and began to walk towards Falco. Krystal, Slippy, and Galaxia ran to Falco and spotted Thailog shooting at Falco. "I knew it! He is nothing but a troublemaker!" "Who's here?" "This fellow Demon Slayer is shooting at Falco!" "*Gasp* No! It's…" "Galaxia? Do you know him?" "His name is Mars Monroe. He is a Demon Slayer like me, but every time I encounter him, we always ended up a draw. Whatever he is up to, we must stop him!"

At night time in Galactica, Fox sleeps in a bunk bed with Talon while Timothy and Genie slept on the other side of the room. Fox looks outside and saw a shooting star. He made a wish and fell asleep. Talon couldn't sleep, so he got up and went outside to get some fresh air. Then he saw Nancy outside as well. "Can't sleep, huh?" Says Nancy. "Yeah. Hey, do you think that we need to…trust in Fox? He is new and I have a feeling that he is going to become a good friend and possibly a good ally for us. What do you think?" "I think it's cool. Fox is OK, but I don't think that he would be a good fighter. *Laughs* Believe me, it will take years to defeat Dragoon. Fox only learned two Elements? Please. I learned 10 Elements and he cannot beat me." "Nancy! Don't talk like that! Fox is a good fighter. I can tell. I have a feeling that he will win. It doesn't matter how well you learn to master Elements; it matters how well of your skills are with your strategies. Hey, I may only know 7 Elements, but it doesn't mean I lost against you." "True. Very true, but we will see if Fox can win tomorrow." "Yeah." _Fox…I know it is hard because nobody is nice to you, but believe me, I WILL make sure that they wish they hadn't judge you. I will see that you are good whether you have few Elements or not._


	4. Star Fox VS Goliath

Chapter 3

Fox wakes up the next morning to get ready for the duel against Dragoon. Fox looks outside, looking very nervous; so nervous, he couldn't eat. Talon walks outside and sees Fox looking at the clouds in the sky.

"Talon? What's up?" Nancy walks out of the building asking him a question.

"Fox looks nervous. He didn't even eat the breakfast burrito I made. He drank the juice I made at least."

"What did he drink, Talon?"

"Fox drank my special juice: **Raspberry Lemonade with Lunana and mixed with Galactican Lime**."

"What?! Talon! What are you trying to do?! Kill him?!"

"No! It supposed to help him concentrate to battle the big baboon who thinks he has the balls to beat the crap out of Fox who didn't do anything except defending the soldiers from getting killed from Dragoon."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. So tell me why Fox left in a hurry?"

"Huh? Hey Fox! Wait! You OK? Fox? Fox! Hey, do you know where—Oh, never mind. Fox! Wait!"

Fox stops and looks at Talon trying to get to Fox. He finally stops and catches a few breaths for a minute and he talks with Fox.

"Whew! Damn you walk fast. Hey, are you feeling Ok?"

"Yes. I am fine. Why?"

"I thought you were going to throw up all that juice I made."

"What juice?"

"My special juice: **Raspberry Lemonade with Lunana mixed with Galactican Lime**."

"That juice? I thought it was Genie's."

"_You_ gave Genie _my_ juice?! Fox! He _hates_ my juice!"

"Sorry."

"No no. Don't worry. I'll make another one for you. Unless you really going to throw up all my creation."

"How will you know if I will hate it or not?"

"Oh."

"FOX!"

"Oh crap! Genie is coming."

"Fox, you ass! You gave me Talon's juice! What are you trying to do?!" Says Genie yelling at Fox.

"Nothing. I thought it was yours. You didn't say anything."

"*Laughs* Yeah right! I did say that, McCloud!"

"Well you didn't say what the drink looks like."

"Yeah—Oh, right. I didn't."

Talon turns and sees Dragoon appearing towards Fox. Fox turns as well and he gulps hard.

"I hope you didn't forget about the battle today, McCloud! If you try to ditch me, I will hunt you down." Dragoon smiles and chuckles as Fox tries to calm down, but the dragon's mean smirk look on his face made him even more nervous than before.

Meanwhile, Galaxia and the Star Fox team camp out in Katina after they escape from Thailog who almost killed them. Falco was seriously injured after he saved Krystal's life; his left arm broken and bleeding from the fall from the cliff of Katina's mountains when the Star Fox team escapes there to avoid Thailog's attack. Slippy's right ankle twisted, but is able to continue to help out his team. As for Krystal and Galaxia, their energy had ran out from all their running and using their powers to help out too.

Thailog wonders around the mountain looking for Galaxia, but he receives a message from a wolf that looks pretty old, but still has the energy like a young person.

"What is it, sir?" Says Thailog.

"Thailog? Where were you? I thought I told you to wait for me at the Katina Outpost Base!"

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again. I just encountered the Star Fox Team and they have Galaxia Lightyear with them, but they got away."

"Star Fox?! Here?! Shit! Just what we need! Those son-of-the-bitches are always there to ruin my plan! Thailog! Make sure that the Star Fox Team, including that asshole Fox McCloud won't come to our direction where I want you to go now."

"Yes sir, but there is a problem. Fox McCloud is not here. They are only there to look for him. He was already in this planet about almost 24 hours before we came here. But for some reason, the Star Fox Team says that there's a monster that attacked him and he suddenly disappeared."

"Fox is gone?! Do you know who, Thailog?!"

"No. Perhaps if I can go back to the base, I can find some evidence to find out who did this."

"No. Just read the Map and find me in the location where I am at, got it? We will find out who did it later!"

Krystal checks on the boys and Galaxia. She picks up a First Aid Kit and puts in a fresh bandage on Falco's left arm.

"You feeling OK, Falco? You don't look so good."

"I'll be OK. Thank you for taking care of us, Krystal."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as well." Says Slippy smiling.

"Well, I am glad you are OK, boys, but Galaxia looks traumatized after what Thailog did to her. She almost lost her life."

"Yeah. Wait till I get my hands on him, but he is so damn lucky that I am not this time."

"Hmm. Gal? Are you OK?"

"No…"

"Gal? It's OK. You are safe now. Tomorrow, we will---"

*Monster Roaring in the Distance*

"Boys! Did you hear that?!"

"*Gasp* No! Don't let it get us!" Galaxia hides behind the Arwings and shakes in fear along with her tears coming down onto her face.

"Gal! Shush! Look. There it is, over there on the center mountain."

The Star Fox Team looks at the mountain and sees the black dragon landing on the mountain and has an evil smirk on its face and it transforms into a person.

"Look. Who is that? Is that Thailog?" Krystal asks Falco.

"Nope. He wouldn't wear anything dark or black, and he doesn't have a white hair."

"Then what is he?" Slippy asks as he looks at the man with his binocular. "If you ask me, he looks like a Phantoon. Yep, I think he's one of the deadliest aliens in the galaxy."

"A Phantoon?! That's bull---Oh man! It _is_ a Phantoon! Hey, there's blood all over his claws. I think he's responsible for capturing Fox!"

"I am sensing his thought patterns. He's twisted and extremely worse than any other bad guys we have fought against. What?"

"Krystal. I think the twisted freak just spotted us. RUUUUUUUUNN!!!"

The Star Fox team ran really fast, including Galaxia. The team hid behind a big rock. Slippy took a peek to see if the monster was gone. Suddenly, the monster was already behind them and Slippy just spoke.

"I think we lost him, guys."

"*Laughs* Oh really?"

"Yeah, really! What do you think I---*Screams* GUYS!"

The team looks behind and sees the monster smiling and laughs maniacally.

"You guys think you can out smart Death?! Think again, fools!"

Death looks at Galaxia, shaking in fear and he can hear her whimpering.

"My dear, Galaxia? What is the matter? Shocking to see me alive?"

"L-leave m-m-me alone!"

"Aww…Poor Galaxia. You are so scared. *Laughs* I like that!"

Then Death looks at Krystal and had a shock look on his face.

"Say, haven't I met you before? No? Maybe your boyfriend name Fox?"

"How did you know his name?! What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing, except I slashed him and smashed him. He looks so sexy, but he didn't want to be with me. How sad."

"Where's Fox?! Tell us now!!"

"Fox is not here. He's in another galaxy. Galaxia should know where he is. He's in her home planet."

"Galactica? That's impossible! He would get old if those guys take him."

"Oh, but they did take him all right. He is already there and he is still young. Now, Galaxia? Come to me, or watch your friends suffer!"

"*Whimpers* P-p-please…d-d-don't hurt th-them…"

"Gal…"

Meanwhile, Fox gets dressed and he prepares his stuff to battle Dragoon. Talon made a juice for Fox and he took a sip.

Genie talks to Talon, "I'll bet Fox is going to throw up after he drinks your crappy juice. *Laughs*"

"We'll see about that."

As Fox finishes drinking Talon's juice, he spoke. "I don't see why it would taste so bad. It's good. I like your taste, Talon! Maybe I can have some more?"

"What?! Fox! You like his juice?!"

"Yep. *Chuckles* *Burp* Oh. Sorry."

"Hey! McCloud!"

"What is it, Dragoon?"

"Are you ready, or what?! General Venus is waiting for you!"

"Yeah. I'm coming."

"Good luck, Fox!"

"Thanks Talon!"

Fox and Dragoon enter an Arena for the battle. Fox looks a lot less nervous after Talon gave him the juice he made and it gave him lots of energy. Dragoon waits for Fox and Fox brings out his favorite Blaster from Corneria. His Blaster is his most trusted one out of all the guns he ever had during his missions in the Lylat System.

"Well Fox, are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"I had a feeling that it is me who is going to kick your ass, pal! I will be the one to prove everyone that it doesn't matter who has the most Element! What matter is how to use your moves well by using your brain, not your brawns!"

"*Growl* We'll see about that, fox boy! I will see to it that you are wrong!"

General Venus enters the Arena and gives the signal to begin the battle.

"All right, boys! Let's see who wins! The winner gets either promoted or earns a new Element to learn. Ready? Go!"

Dragoon starts off by jumping really high and starts using his fist to dive down at Fox, but Fox dodges and Dragoon runs at him with his horns to head butt with and Fox jumps over him and lands perfectly while Dragoon's head got stuck onto the wall for few seconds and got free to continue to go after Fox. Fox keeps on dodging from Dragoon's attacks and kept on going and going, until Fox makes his move to attack him with his Aura Element. Fox's Blaster glows in calm blue flames and he begins to charge up his Blaster to full power. While it was charging, Fox ran towards Dragoon to start his attacks on him. Dragoon dodges his first move, but he got hit on the second attack because his muscle weight makes him really slow, he was unable to dodge it again. Fox does his multiple kicks on Dragoon and Fox wrapped his legs onto Dragoon's neck and begins to squeeze him. Suddenly, Dragoon grabs Fox by his neck and throws him and hits the wall on his back. Fox got up, but his back got injured from Dragoon's mighty throw attack. Fox had to cancel his charge on his blaster and uses his own attacks on himself to heal his back. Fox got up and starts to charge his blaster again.

"*Laughs* What's the matter, boy?"

"You are pretty damn good! Too bad that I am better than you!"

"We will see, McCloud! We will see! Let's see if have the balls to take me down!"

"*laughs* I do."

Fox aims at Dragoon and blasted him with his Aura Blaster attack and Fox thought that he defeated Dragoon, but he did got hurt, but not that much.

"*Laughs Hard* What? Is that it?! Is that your best move?! You're making me laugh! *Laughs*"

"What?! No! This isn't possible! It should take you down!"

"It would take more than that, boy! Let's see if you can survive---What?! What the hell did you do, you little bastard?!"

"*Gasp* I only shot you! What did it do?"

"Fox! Your Aura Blaster may be weak, but it has a really powerful Special Ability!"

"Really? What did it do, Talon?"

"It lowered his attack powers by 50%, but hurry, he'll come to once the effect wears out!"

"Got it!"

Fox ran toward Dragoon and he kicked him on his chest really hard, punched him in the nuts and he twisted his arms really hard and his bones cracked, but only enough to stop him. Then Fox charges his Blaster and he shot him and Dragoon passes out.

"The winner is Fox McCloud!"

*Crowd Cheers*

"*Laughs* Yeah! I won!"

"Congratulations Fox! You won! All right! You defeated the strongest soldier with your own Blaster? Amazing! We should celebrate!"

General Venus looks at Fox with a smirk on her face and walks towards Fox.

"Congratulations, Mr. McCloud. I'd never seen a beginner defeated an expert soldier before. I think you will earn both a promotion and an Element. Pick an Element, Fox. There's five right now. Here's Fire, Water, Plant, Light, and Wind."

"Uh…I'll pick…Water."

"Good. Nice choice. Mr. McCloud? If you can follow me?"

Fox follows Venus and they went inside to her office and she talked with Fox about a great deal to offer him.

"What do you say, Mr. McCloud? Would you like to help the Galactican Army to save the system? We need a well skill fellow like you please?"

"If I accept?"

"I will have you as Second-in-Command. Galaxia has went missing and we need her back. I fear that Death is responsible for capturing her!"

"Galaxia! She is with the Star Fox Team! In fact, I am the leader of the team. We have been taking care of her, but now I am afraid because my team might think that I'm dead."

"Well now. Since Galaxia is OK, then we have nothing to worry about. I'll see if I can try to contact her Ok? Mr. McCloud? Please, we still need your assistance to save the galaxy from Death! He is one of the deadliest criminals that are wanted dead, not alive."

"Ok. I accept."

"*Laughs softly* Excellent, Mr. McCloud. Guards! Take Mr. McCloud to a 'Special Room'!"

"What? What's going on?"

Fox sees the guards with a sedative and inject Fox with it. Fox fell asleep and the guards pick him up. Venus smiles and she follows the guards to her Special Room for Fox.

Meanwhile, Krystal and the others were at Death's Space ship inside the cell. Galaxia looks at Death and smiles at her. He had Galaxia take off her clothes and Krystal sees a mysterious mark on her back a mark that looks like an infection, all purple with magenta and blue with a glowing green dots like stars at night time. Then Death gave Galaxia a new uniform that looks inappropriate. A tight space suit, black and pink; the top part is like a sexy tank top, but it shows her chest a lot and her whole arm shows too. At the back of the top, her back shows as well with the mark showing. Krystal tapped Falco and Slippy and they saw her mark too.

"What the hell is that, Krystal?!"

"I don't know, but I am sensing that her thought patterns are somehow similar to something, but what?"

"What do you mean Krystal?"

"I don't know, Slippy. Galaxia looks scared. I don't think we are dealing a Galactican. She could be half Galactican and half of something else."

Krystal, Falco, and Slippy ignored Galaxia's mysterious creature form and they began to think of to escape Death's ship. As Death left, Galaxia pick up a key and opened the door for the Star Fox Team.

"Hurry, before Death comes back. I'll distract him while you guys make an escape, Ok? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go!"

Krystal hugs Galaxia and tells her to be careful and they entered the room where the ships are at. They successfully escape and Galaxia saw Death coming back and saw Galaxia with a key in her hand and he got very angry. He grabbed her by the neck and starting to choke her.

"What did you do, Galaxia?! Where are they?!"

"I don't know, but I helped them! You have nothing to do with them, but me remember?"

"*Snarls* *Laughs* You are right!"

Death sends Galaxia to an unknown room where she cannot escape.

"Guys…Please be careful. I am praying that you make it back home, and hopefully to find Fox. I'm so sorry."


	5. The Dream, Nightmare, & Lightyear Leader

Chapter 4

_Is Galaxia ready?_

_Yes, Venus. Her conscious has return._

_Galaxia. When I saw her in that hideous form, I thought I might give her something better. Her Galactican form will suit her very well._

_Where am I? Who am I? What am I?_

_Galaxia…Thank goodness. You are speaking very well. How are you feeling, sweetie?_

_Cold…Naked…Hurt…Scared…_

"Gal? Gal! Galaxia wake up!"

"Huh? What--? Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Tentie! You are in Galactica!"

"Galactica? *Sigh* I am home. Where are my friends? The Star Fox team?"

"Star Fox? Friends? Really? Hmm…No…Sorry. Never heard or seen them before."

"*Groan* No…I lost them…I thought I could find them, but how did I get here?"

"Not so sure. Maybe when you get plenty of rest, you might remember what had happen."

"Not only that, Tentie, I had a dream…A dream that I was in some sort of a lab…Like an experiment room. It was so cold and I was naked, but why?"

"I don't know, Gal, but maybe there are bunch of perverts in that lab. That's weird. Did it felt real?"

"Yes…It did."

Meanwhile, Fox woke up and looks around at the _Special Room_ and he finds himself in a Lab. He tried to get up, but he felt and IV on him and he was naked as well.

"What the hell is this?! Venus?! Where am I?! *Growl* That crazy hag! VENUS!!!"

"Don't shout sweetie. I'm here. What is the matter?"

"You bitch! You said I'd be in your Special Room, but it turns out that it was a trap! What's next?! You set this battle up with Dragoon, right?!"

"What makes you say that, dear? No, Dragoon has nothing to do with this. Only me."

"Get me out of here!"

"I'm sorry. I can't. You must stay here until I finish experimenting you."

Fox sees a strange creature coming in; the creature takes out its large tentacle and shoves it into Fox's mouth and down to his throat. Fox tries to pull it out, but the creature brings out two more to prevent Fox from pulling it out.

"It doesn't look right, huh sweetie? This creature carries a serum that your tongue cannot touch. If it did, you'll be vomiting like crazy for hours until you tear something from your inside."

"*Breaths through his nose, Groan*"

_That crazy bitch! Wait until I get my hands on her! Ugh! It hurts!_

"Also, the serum makes your sensing stronger, you will have a strong stomach which you will be sick less, and it gives you the ability to transform into a Great Were Animal form, but you will be in pain like if you need to vomit, but do not try to until the serum is ready within 24 hours."

The creature takes its tentacle out of Fox and he begins to cough.

"*Coughs* What—did---*Coughs* you do to--- *Coughs* me?!"

Venus didn't answer Fox's question. Instead, she brings out a gas mask that puts people to sleep, but she is about to do something him that will not put him to sleep.

"Now this one, your tongue can touch, but it will be numb. In fact, your whole face will be numb."

Fox swallowed some of the numbing serum and he instantly felt woozy, but didn't fell asleep.

"*Groan* What…Did…You…*Groan*"

"Now, sweetie, you feel a little drowsy? That's all right because this next one will give you lots of pain when the numbing wears off!"

Venus pulls out a syringe with a long needle. She gently puts it in on Fox's left side of his nose and it releases a medicine inside of his head and his brain had absorbed the medicine, then he lost his consciousness.

"Poor Fox McCloud. Oh well. He will be alright. Put him the tank once I take the syringe out of him!"

"Yes, madam!"

Galaxia and Tentie walk to her house and she sees her boyfriend, Alien doing his work on his computer.

"Sweetie, I'm home."

Alien turns and sees Galaxia with Tentie entering the house.

"Galaxia! *Speaking Alien Language* (Thank goodness you are Ok.)"

"He's not a Galactica is he?"

"No. I love the way he is though. *Giggles*"

"*Speaking Alien*(How's the war?)"

"I won, but my ship had a critical damage and I crashed landed on Planet Corneria. The Star Fox Team helped me out and I had an alien embryo inside of me! Death must have done that to me. Speaking of Death, he survived and he damaged my ship again after one of the members of Star Fox fixed it for me. I was captured with the Star Fox team by Death, but they escaped because I told them to and he has nothing to do with them. Then he tried to rape me, but injured him and escaped. Then he went after me in his ship and shot me multiple times and I crashed landed here."

"*Speaking Alien* (Where is your ship? Maybe I can help?)"

"No. It's Ok. Thanks for your help, sweetie. *Kiss*"

"Hey, Gal? There's a person coming."

"Huh? Talon! Hey Talon! What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Fox? I have been looking everywhere and there was no sign of him."

"Where was the last place he was at?"

"He was at General Venus' Office and I waited near her office. The next thing I know, Fox somehow disappeared."

"That's odd. I'm sure he'll come."

"*Speaking Alien* (Did you search in certain areas you rarely search at?)"

"No. I didn't. I'll go check it there. Thanks!"

"No problem. Hey, have you seen the Star Fox team? Fox is the leader and his teammates are on their way to look for him. Did you see them by any chance?"

"No, but if I do, I will have to tell them that he is missing."

"That would worry them. Try your best before they get here."

"Ok."

"Poor, Fox. Where is he?"

Fox wakes up in the tank where people are put to sleep in space so they won't get older. He can feel the soreness of his nose and it was slowly bleeding from the syringe's needle. He looks out and sees scientists checking the experiment's health condition.

"*Groan* Where…am…I?"

"Sir! He's awake!"

"Is he, eh? Hello, mister. How are you feeling?"

_Is he talking to me? _"I feel awful! What is it to you?!"

"He's pissed. Oh well. Get Venus."

Fox rests his head on a pillow, until he heard a noise of a door opening from his tank and took Fox out of it. The scientists put him in bed and he sees Venus coming in and looks at Fox. She gently grabs his face and talks to him.

"Hello, Mr. McCloud. How are you?"

"…!"

"Not well? It's all right. *Giggle* You'll get used to it."

Venus kisses Fox on the lips and he suddenly got his claws out and slashed her on her right side of her face. Venus screams and looks at him in a shock look, and then she got angry.

"You bastard! Oh! Did your parents ever tell you to show some respect for women?!"

"Yes, but not you! You are not nice! I have a girlfriend!"

Venus slaps Fox on his face and part of her hand hit Fox's nose where it got injected and it began to bleed more. Fox gives her an angry look like if he was going to kill her. She grabs Fox's face harshly and says,

"I will make sure you will give me some respect, do you hear me, Mr. McCloud?!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"You! Give me a syringe, now!"

"Yes madam!"

Venus injects Fox with a syringe filled with a serum that makes Fox obeys her and respects her more. He began to groan in pain, screaming as his veins were burning in him. Then Fox calms down and says,

"What was I thinking?! How stupid am I, General Venus?"

"That's better, Mr. McCloud. You were pretty stupid at first, now you are getting better at respecting me. Now, you must obey me too, understand?"

"Yes…General."

Meanwhile, the Star Fox team went to the Orbital Space Station and talked with Beltino about Fox's disappearance. Krystal looks outside and thinks about Fox. Falco comforts her and she began to cry, as her tears are slowly pouring down onto her face.

"Falco? Do you think…Fox is Ok?"

"Yeah. Of course he'll be all right. Besides, it's hard to take down Fox when he has some great skills. He knows how to kick some ass and protects the galaxy. Who knows? Maybe Fox is thinking about us as well."

"I hope you are right. Fox never forgets us. The last time we got separated is when Fox and I had an argument when he told me that he didn't want me in his team anymore because he fears that I would get killed; but that was after the Aparoid battle. The Queen almost killed us and we had some help from the Star Wolf team. Now I know how Fox feels about me. I fear for his safety too, but I know that he is going to be Ok."

"Yes. Hmm? What is it, Beltino?"

"Great news! Fox McCloud has been located!"

"Really? Where? Please tell us!"

"Calm down, Krystal, Ok. I know you're all worried about him. Fox is at Galactica!"

"Galactica?! Where in the hell is that?"

"Galactica is north-west past Lylat System, but it'll take a week to get there."

"That's fine. Just as long as where Fox is and we will be there."

"Wait! What about Galaxia? Where is she?"

"I believe Galaxia is in Galactica as well. Wow. She was there three hours ago and it didn't take her that long to get there."

"It's her ship. She has the most advance ship in the galaxy."

"Hello? Krystal? Falco? Slippy?"

"Galaxia! We were just thinking about you! What happened?"

"I got a message from my friend! Fox has disappeared, but he is somewhere in Galactica. Come. I will take you guys to Galactica right now!"

The Star Fox team got into their brand new ship that takes them less than a week to get to Galactica and they were very impressive.

Fox in Galactica somehow has been back to normal and he looks at himself in a Galactican form, a human like form. Fox escapes out of Venus' Lab and heads towards to the forest. As he enters the forest, Fox passes out from the pain and his nose continues to bleed. Tentie was walking outside with Alien and spotted Fox outside on the ground. They picked him up and took him to Galaxia's home. Alien gets a towel with cold water soaked on it and puts it on Fox's forehead.

"*Speaking Alien* (Poor fellow. He's not well. He smells like a hospital. Maybe?)"

"He's from the Lab! Look! There's a tag!"

Alien uses a scissors and cuts it off of Fox's wrist. Evening came and the nice cool breeze enters through the window and gently blows on Fox' face. The scent of fresh air sooths Fox and he fell asleep soundly and calm.


	6. Surviving for the Life or Death

Chapter 5

Fox falls asleep very soundly at night and Alien checks on him every 30 minutes or so and Fox hasn't been moving or hasn't said a word since. By the time it was 2:00 AM, Alien checked on Fox again and this time, Fox was panting and groaning because of a nightmare he is having. Alien went to wake Fox up.

"*Pants* Get-get away from me! No! Help!"

"Fox! *Speaking Alien* (Wake up!)"

"*Gasp* Huh? No! Get away! Please?!"

"Shh. *Speaking Alien* (It's Ok. You are safe in my house.)

"Safe? Here? No…No I am not…"

"Yes. You are. This place is a sanctuary for those who have been suffering. It looks like you have as well."

"Me? Suffering? Yes…I remember…Venus experimenting me…Ugh! My nose! My body! It hurts!"

"Lie down, Fox! Don't worry. I will make you a medicine, nature style, Ok?"

"Better than all that tools these scientists and doctors use."

Alien opens out a cabinet of ingredients of herbs, powders, and other stuff to make people better. He picked out five ingredients and he added them in a bowl.

"I am a doctor too, but I make my patients better by using nature's ingredients. This will make you better, son."

"Son…"

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You didn't. Sorry."

"It's Ok. Now Mr. McCloud? I would like to ask you to take off your clothes. Don't worry; this is for your body. I don't know about your nose. What's wrong with it?"

"It keeps on bleeding and I don't remember how…"

"Maybe your memory isn't fully recovering, but you are recovering very well. Usually, it will take about three to five days for those who have been suffering to get their memories back."

"Oh."

Alien puts out a blanket for Fox to lie on the floor so he can cover the medicine onto his body. Fox lie down and Alien is about to finish his medicine mixing the medicine. Then he rubbed the medicine on Fox's body; it was a calm breezy cool feeling and it smelled like green tea. The smell hits Fox's nose and he began to calm down. Although, Fox didn't feel comfortable at the half bottom of his body especially around between his legs. Later on, Fox had a blanket covered on him and Fox fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the Star Fox team took a break as they entered the forest in Galactica. The scent of the trees made the team happy and calm, even though Falco and Slippy were still hurt from the battle. Galaxia and Krystal helped out the boys trying to treat their wounds as much as possible until they can find the nearest hospital. Krystal looks at Galaxia looking confused.

"Gal? What are you doing?"

"Helping. This is a medicine that will help Falco's arm and Slippy's ankle. There's no need to go to the hospital for that. Besides, this will save your money and it is faster. My boyfriend, Alien lives here and I live with him too. He's a Nature Doctor."

"Excuse me, Gal, but what is a Nature Doctor?" Falco asks Galaxia in a concerned look on his face.

"A Nature Doctors uses nature as the ingredients for making medicines."

"Oh! That's cool!"

"Oh yeah."

Krystal and the others talked until a woman was walking and sees Galaxia and the Star Fox team resting in the shade under the tree."

"Excuse me? Are you lost?"

"No. It's Ok, Lilac. We are only resting. How are you?"

"Good, good. Thanks for asking! By the way, Alien had found a man who is very sick. That poor guy had it rough. Where ever he came from, he looked like if he was in a war or something."

"Really? Then I guess I'll go and check to see if Alien needs help. Coming guys or you going to rest a little bit longer?"

"Krystal will go with you. Slippy and I will try to relax a bit so we can get better."

"Are they hurt? Sick?"

"My friends, Falco and Slippy got injured from Katina by Thailog."

"The Demon Slayer? Why?"

"I don't know. We lost him though."

"We'll be back, Falco and Slippy. Try to rest as much as possible."

"Got it!"

Alien mixes up more medicine for the other people who are sick or injured, and he can hear Fox again with the nightmares he is having. He was worried about Fox's condition and he checked up on him. Fox wakes up and he looks at Alien with a scared look on his face.

"Pl-please… Don't…h-hurt…me. Please! *Sobbing*"

"Oh man. Fox, please calm down. I already told you that you are safe here."

"_I_ already told you that I am _not_!"

"Fox! Come on! Stop, Ok? You are safe here."

"Alien!"

"Galaxia? *Speaking alien* (How are you?)"

"Fine, but speak English now. Who is this?"

"Fox McCloud! Says so on his wrist tag I found."

"Fox?! Here?! How?"

"I was about to go out to pick more rose petals, until I saw him walking very slowly and he looked like he was in pain, but his nose for some odd reason is still bleeding."

"He's been experimented! That was the problem! Fox? Fox!"

"I had to put him to sleep because he was traumatized. He keeps telling me that he is not safe, but I told him that he is. Fox didn't believe me."

"I see. Krystal, Fox is here. Stay here with him and I'll go get the boys."

"Ok. Fox? Sweetie pie? I am here, Ok? It is Ok, you are safe here. *Kisses Fox's forehead*"

Krystal comforts Fox as she rubs Fox's head gently while Galaxia and Lilac help picking up Falco and Slippy.

Evening went by and there was a nice crispy breeze wind blowing gently in the forest. Alien and Galaxia were busy all day helping out the people in the forest. Fox woke up, his eyes slowly coming up and he sees the house as same as it was before and he sat up to look. He got up and noticed that he was in his relaxing clothes on. Fox walked outside and he saw his team outside helping out the neighbors. Krystal saw Fox coming towards the team and she ran toward Fox with a smile look on her face.

"Fox! You're Ok." Krystal hugs Fox and he joins in with Krystal.

"Krystal…I miss you so much. I was so worried about you guys."

"I am so glad you are Ok. We got a message from you saying that you needed some help."

"Yeah…This dragon appeared out of nowhere in Katina and I couldn't escape on time."

"I'm so sorry, sweet heart."

"No. It's not your fault. If you were there with me, you'd be hurt as well. However, I would've gotten some help too, but I chose not to."

"Fox…"

"*Sobs* I don't want to lose you girls and the boys, Krystal. I love you."

"Thank you, Fox. You always sacrifice yourself to save people you love."

"At least I'm alive instead of being dead."

The Star Fox Team slept for the night and planned to get back to Corneria in the morning.

Thailog and the Star Wolf team were heading back to Sargasso Space Station. He looked very disappointed because he could not defeat Galaxia. Wolf looks at him and says, "What's wrong? You look upset."

"What's it to you?! Galaxia is still out there alive and I wanted to kill her!"

"Same here for Star Fox, but don't worry. When we meet the Star Fox team, you'll have a chance to kill the little brat, you hear me? I will make sure that Fox doesn't win next time."

"Yeah, if he's still alive after what happen back in Katina! He could be dead, eaten, or something by the beast!"

"Yeah, you're right."

Leon appears with Panther and their new member of the team, Nina Alucard, a Cornerian Bat who looks very pretty, but the battle gets ugly from her.

"Wolf sir? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Leon; I'm OK. What about you guys?"

"We're fine. You look awfully worried."

"It's the Star Fox team. They have been attacked by a monster. Fox is missing."

"What?! The lovely Krystal is missing?! Panther must save her!"

"Shut up you retarded cat! We need to find those idiots before that creature does! What creature was it Wolf?"

"I don't know Nina, but Thailog and I heard a roar coming from one of the mountains in Katina. We believe if we can find that creature, we'll kill it and then we get the Star Fox team…If we know where they are at."

"What? The Star Fox team is missing too?! Where did they go?!"

"I think I know, but it is very far. If I am correct, the people that took Fox are at Galactica. He might have gotten some help from the Galacticans. Perhaps that the Star Fox is there too."

"If you are right, there's a promotion for you. Star Wolf, let's go!"

The Star Wolf team headed off to Galactica leading by Thailog and blasted off from their space station. The creature follows the Star Wolf team with an evil smirk on his face.

Back in Galactica, Venus Lightyear and her guards were looking for Fox after he escaped from the Lab from her secret office she had been creating while the soldiers headed home for the day. Venus' face was still swollen from Fox scratching her when she kissed him. Not only that, during the effect of the medicine that Venus created to force Fox to obey her, she had molested him and he could not remember how it happen, but his health condition is still in contact.

Fox woke up in the middle of the night, after the nightmare he had about some girl in the Lab, calling for help. He went outside to get some fresh air so he can relax and try to get some sleep. Fox somehow, remembered the nightmare he had.

"_Let me go!"_

"_Shut up, girl!"_

"_Someone! Help me!"_

"_Shush, sweetie. We only need to take some of your DNA, Ok?"_

"_No! Help! Someone, please!"_

"_Mr. McCloud! Help! Wake up! Please wake up!"_

_Was I in the Lab again?! With who? Is it Krystal? Galaxia? Who? Who knows me? What? What is…Is that…an…an…_

Fox couldn't see because of his vision becoming blur. Krystal walks outside and sees Fox's tears coming down onto his face.

"Fox? Are you Ok? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare. It felt **real**. Venus captured me and some girl to her Lab."

"Really? Was it scary?"

"Yes and real."

"I'm sure that evil witch won't find us tomorrow. Come. Let's go. We have to go to bed, sweetie."

By morning, the Star Fox team prepares to set off course to Lylat. Just as they were about to take off, Venus and her Galactican guards in their Great Animal form and aim their guns at the team.

"Going somewhere, Mr. McCloud?"

Fox turns and was shocked to see her. Krystal and the others saw Venus and Krystal pulls out her staff to defend Fox.

"You must be Venus. Fox told me about you."

"Huh, and who you might be, girl?"

"I am Krystal! Fox's girlfriend."

Venus sees Krystal's angry look on her face and she smiles.

"*Chuckles* Girl, Mr. McCloud is in love with you?! A tribal girl from Planet Cerinia? You've got to be kidding me. So, how long did it took Mr. McCloud to teach you stuff, Krystal?"

"What?! What did you say?!"

"Fox!"

Fox walks up to Venus, but Krystal ran to Fox to stop him.

"It's all right sweetie. Words won't hurt me."

"She's right, but you will…physically. *Chuckles*"

"Guys? Go!"

"What?! No way, Fox! Not again! Remember what happen the last time?!"

"The last time is worse than her, Falco! A dragon came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

"Yeah, we found him too in Katina! His name is Death!"

"Death?! Who in the hell would name that idiot Death?!"

Venus cuts in of their chat.

"Enough! Mr. McCloud! Either you surrender or your fiends will suffer."

"Try to catch us first! Go guys! I'll follow you!"

The Star Fox team and Galaxia started to ran away from Venus and guards as fast as they can. Fox picks up Slippy and continue to run as Slippy's ankle is still healing from the injuries he had from Death. Falco and the others were able to run, but Falco's arm began to hurt and he yelped in pain. Galaxia and Krystal continue to run as well.

"Mr. McCloud! Get over here! Now! Find Mr. McCloud at least! I'll find Galaxia!"

The guards went into the left side of the forest while Venus took the right. Fox and Slippy got lost from the team after they ran into thick leaves in the forest. Fox has Slippy and they went on the right side of the forest. Krystal and Galaxia were too lost and they lost Falco in the forest. Galaxia taps Krystal and points up the tree so they can climb up the tree to save themselves from Venus and her guards.

Falco continues to run, until he stops to a halt; a dead end of a cliff that leads down to the river. He turned and sees the guards aiming at Falco with their Blaster. He steps back slowly and he almost fell off the cliff as he noticed the part of the cliff fell. The guards walk up to him, but Falco jumps down. The guards began to shoot Falco, but it miss. Suddenly, one of the guards shot Falco on his chest and he lost his consciousness. Then Falco lands in the river water and was dragged somewhere in the river. The guards left to find the others.

Krystal and Galaxia climbed down and starting run again. Then the guards spotted the girls and began to chase them. They were about to shoot Krystal, but Galaxia uses her powers to defend Krystal. Her attack deflects the shot and tagged one of them on his leg and he fell to his knee.

"Ugh! Damn! Go! Be careful! The girl can attack back!" The guard takes out his First-Aid Kit to deal with his damage.

The other guard continues to ran without his friend as he was injured from Galaxia's protection attacks.

Fox and Slippy found a cave and they walked inside. Slippy pulls out his flashlight and lights the way inside the cave with Fox. As they get further, the cave gets colder and darker and Fox pulls out his flashlight to make it brighter. Suddenly, they thought they have found an exit, but it turned out to be part of the cave filled with glowing crystals sparkling like the stars at night. Fox and Slippy found that amazing. They smiled and they continued to walk. Fox took a picture for Galaxia as she loves to collect crystals for her collection and he found a perfect size crystal for her as a collection to her other crystals.

"This one will be very special for her."

"What? Oh that! That is very pretty. For who? Krystal?"

"No, Galaxia, but it would be nice to find another-oh, here. This one is for Krystal. I am going to see if I can have this as a pendant for her."

"What about Galaxia?"

"Galaxia collects crystals. She doesn't want them to carve them into jewelry."

"Oh. Nice!"

Then they have spotted another light as they got further even more. They thought to themselves, _Is it another path of the cave or an exit?_ They got curious and as they went by, they found an exit and they rested for a bit to get some fresh air. Fox gave Slippy some water to drink and Slippy took some and they both drank their water and they rested in the shade under the tree.

Galaxia and Krystal had reached the end of the cliff where Falco had jumped off from. Galaxia sees the footprints.

"Krystal, this footprints are fresh and it's Falco's."

"What? Where is he? If I am correct, Falco jumped off the cliff and he must have…fell into the water of the river, the River of Sora."

"The River of Sora?"

"The River of Sora is a river named after a Water Galactican name Sora. She used her life to save her Aquatic people. Her power costs her life to kill all those who tried to steal their treasure. The treasure is unknown, however."

"I see. I wonder if Falco is going to be Ok."

"I'm sure he will be." Let's go."

The girls climbed down the cliff, Krystal looked very nervous. Galaxia, however, continues to climb down like if it was nothing. She stopped for Krystal and she helps her out to get to the bottom. As they land, Krystal gets down to her knees and she was shaking in fear.

"Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"That's it, there is something wrong. The river isn't calming down. I wonder if Falco made it to the shore in time."

Falco, still unconscious somehow made it to the shore, but injured really badly. He woke up and sees a different forest; he tried to get up, but the fall injured him after he lost his consciousness from the shot wound. He limped into the forest and found Fox and Slippy, but they were on the other side of the forest.

"Fox! Slippy! Hello!" Falco shouts as his voice echoes in the forest. Fox heard the echo and spotted Falco.

"Falco! Are you Ok? We're coming!"

Falco sat on the ground to relax. Ten minutes later, Fox and Slippy made it to Falco and Fox helps Falco with his wounds. Falco explains and the boys were very shocked to hear that. Fox decided to camp out for the night since the sky is getting dark. The guys slept inside the tent to rest their energy to get back to the girls for the next morning. Mostly Falco has been crashed out, and Slippy and Fox fell asleep as the sounds of nature soothes them as they felt comfortable enough to let them know that they are safe to sleep.


	7. The Great Fox

Chapter 6.5: The Great Fox

Fox wakes up after a hard landing from the fall Yoko create his world into darkness; he sees as he comes to a ceiling with hospital lights. He looks around and he sees nurses and doctors, but they didn't look normal like he usually sees in the hospitals. Fox tries to sit up, but his ankles and his wrists were strapped on. He tried to break free so he can escape, but then he looks at the nurses with syringes filled with glowing green liquid inside of it. He wanted to shout, but he thought for a minute and he uses his mind to communicate with Krystal for help, but didn't work.

_What the hell is this?! Why can't I hear Krystal? Where am I and why am I here?_

Fox looks around again and sees Yoko in her different dress; a Lolita Nurse dress with a doctor's mask on and she had a syringe with glowing purple liquid instead of green. Fox was scared and a nurse injects Fox with one of the green liquid and Fox fell asleep. Few hours later, Fox wakes up and he was in a room; a quiet safe room all nice and warm.

"Where am I? Ugh! My nose! Again?!" Fox looks at his nose, bleeding from the same area where Venus injected a syringe in his nose when she experimented on him.

Fox got up with bandages on his arms and around his lower stomach area. He was in pain, blood stains on a couple of his bandages and he was naked, nothing to cover but the bandages on his wounds. He puts on a pants and a tank top with socks; he was limping from the injuries he receives from someone or something. Suddenly, he saw Yoko again, and he got very upset and started talking to her.

"All right young lady! Who are you and what did you do to me?!"

"My name is Yoko Lightyear. You are here to see if you can pass my test. I shall warn you that 99% of these soldiers have not passed and/or survive this test because it is real."

Fox was very shocked to hear that. Yoko continues.

"As you can see, this is a mental hospital. This place is extremely dangerous. Try to survive without your Element, Aura."

"My Aura? Wait! Why can't I use it?"

"I have taken it away from you. You need to earn it back, Mr. McCloud! Do you have what it takes to defeat Death and that pathetic mother of mine?! You were almost killed, but he is getting stronger! Can you even prevent your danger from your vision you have?"

"Yes, I want to prevent that! I don't want to put Galaxia's life in danger!"

"I don't even think you can, Fox! You are weak, you are still new at this, and you are not even a good leader like the Cornerians says you are!"

"How can you say such stuff like that?! I am a good leader and I will prove you wrong, young lady!"

"Good luck, Mr. McCloud…You're going to need it!"

Fox ran to find some info and clues to prove Yoko wrong what she had said to him. His nose continues to bleed and ached more than it did from Venus. Fox stopped and hold his nose gently, took out a tissue, and put it in his nose to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, he hears an abnormal hiss coming from behind; he turns and sees the nurse smiling with blood flowing down onto her dead and torn face of hers. Fox resumes running, yet the nurse threw a syringe at him, but missed. Fox pressed the down button from the elevator while he turns and sees the nurse slowly coming to him.

"Please! Hurry!" Fox presses the button few more times for the elevator to come down, but he looks at the syringe and sees that it had damaged the elevator, unable to work; so Fox ran to the stairs and began to run down all the way to the first floor. Somehow, it felt like to Fox that he isn't going down, but he kept on going and going. Later on, Fox realized that he was right, he isn't going down the stairs; in fact, the stairs is endless, so he went back up to find more clues. He tried going up and it worked. He went to the next floor and sees lots of rooms; one of them had a sign that says, 'Fox McCloud'.

_What is this? Some sort of a joke?_

Fox went inside the room; as he did, the room was the only room that was neat and not abandoned looking. He can feel the warmth inside the room and as he closed the door, the light turns on and what Fox saw was a person on the hospital bed. Fox didn't wake the person up, for the person might be asleep trying to rest for his/her strength to recover. Fox slept on a couch with a blanket for a while and he crashed out.

Two hours later, Fox woke up and sees the person awake and waits for Fox to wake up. He looks at the person and the person turns to Fox and reveals the face to him.

"*Gasp* You're…me?"

"Yes. I am you. I have been asleep for a while…This is the room where you will be asleep for as long as I have, Fox."

"Wait, how did you end up here anyway? This place is abandoned and haunted! This girl---"

"Yoko Lightyear? Yeah, I have seen her too. She injects you with her own syringe because she had saved your life. You have been suffering the Curse of Illness. The Curse of Illness is an illness that will give you a random type of illness that may or may not kill you. Either way, Venus is after you for two reasons. One, Venus senses your great skills inside of you. Two, she doesn't want you to have Galaxia as our daughter. What Yoko said to you must do three objections to prove her wrong."

"How? I must know please?"

"That you are on your own…I am sorry. Know, I must go; for I have a mission now that I am awake. I hope you succeed, Fox. Remember what father said, 'Never give up! Trust your instincts!'"

The future Fox got up in his new uniform he received from someone a while back, looking stronger than he was before and he exits out of the room. Fox ran out to see him, but he was gone. So Fox thought for a while to see if he can prove Yoko wrong. Fox now knows that she isn't with Venus and she doesn't work for her, and she saved his life from the illness. However, she did criticize Fox and he didn't like that at all. He continued to find some answers; every time he enters a new room, no clues; and every time he finds patients, they're dead. Fox went all the way to the roof of the hospital and he sees himself looking at the sky and he looks at Fox smiling. He left by jumping onto his new Arwing and vanishes into space.

Fox went back inside and he found another room with his name on the door. He opened the door and sees a baby sleeping on the crib. Fox sees the note and says, "**If you are reading this, take this weapon and defend this child. She is the only one who can help make the galaxy better for everyone. Please accept this custody to keep her as your daughter, for I am in danger from a hunter who might kill me and my husband. Also, go to the temple in Anubis if my husband is still alive. If not, take her there anyway because she needs to learn as a future queen of…" **The letter had stopped there and Fox sees a spot of blood from a woman who was attacked by the hunter. Fox picked up a powerful Blaster from the letter and he picks up the baby. She woke up and sees Fox holding her. She began to giggle and Fox couldn't help but laugh as well and he took her with him.

"I see that you have the baby, Mr. McCloud."

Fox turns and sees Venus with her Rifle, aiming at Fox.

"Give me the child, or I will shoot you."

"I will not, Venus…She is with me…as my daughter."

"Daughter?! Her?! Ha! You can't take care of her!"

"Yes I can!! I promise the woman who wrote this letter to anyone who found this child in that room! Now, I am going to take her with me and she will stop this so called hunter who killed her mother!"

"Oh…Do you mean…the Aparoid Queen?"

"*Gasp* The Queen…? Aparoid…? How? I killed her! Years ago!!"

"No! The other queen you killed is her other daughter! She was the one who tried to take over Lylat years ago, but you killed her and the planet!! The child you are holding is an Aparoid! She is going to be the new queen and her mother wants her to make the world better…for the Aparoids, not for everyone!"

"LIAR!! The mother says she would make the galaxy better for EVERYONE!!"

Venus shoots at Fox and he almost dropped the baby. Fox ran away from Venus and tries to escape from the hospital. Venus shoots at Fox again and this time, on his chest. Fox lost his consciousness and the baby he held on earlier is gone. Fox wakes up three hours later all strapped up again, but it was from Venus this time. Fox turns and sees Galaxia out as well.

"Galaxia? Galaxia, wake up."

"She'll wake up soon, Mr. McCloud!"

"Venus! What did you do to us?!"

"You'll see, Mr. McCloud. I have noticed that Yoko has cured you. No worries, I gave you something else, an Element that will make you suffer for the rest of your life! Mr. McCloud…An Element I will introduce you to…The Element of Curse, Phantom! The Phantom Element is for those of you have certain Elements like, Light, Aura, or Spirit as your Starter Element will have a Phantom Element! This Element will turn you into something really scary, so scary that Galaxia will FEAR YOU!!"

"What?! NO! You…bitch!"

"*Laughs* Yes, Mr. McCloud! You will suffer like all the other people I have met in Galactica who have tried to save some people's lives like Galaxia's! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go for a meeting, but try not to escape here. Because if you do, my guard will hurt you really bad, understand?"

Venus left and Fox tried to do at least is to unstrapped himself and help Galaxia too. As he got free, he got dressed and frees Galaxia as well.

"Galaxia! Please wake up? Come on, sweetie…please?"

"*Groan* Fox? Is that you?"

"Gal? You Ok? You're an Aparoid, aren't you?"

"What are you--? *Gasp* NO! You mustn't see me like this!"

"Galaxia, it's Ok. At least you are the same. At least nothing out of the ordinary."

The two walked and talked together; Fox was still wondering how did they get in this abandoned hospital. Suddenly, Fox feels a sharp pain on his chest; as he pants, trying to calm down, his nose bleeds again. Galaxia turns and sees Fox arms across, holding his chest. Fox cough and blood on his hand as he coughs more.

"Galaxia…you….must run…UGH! RUN! You…must…get…away from…Venus…hurry…"

"But Fox…"

"GO!"

Galaxia ran off heading to the stairs. Fox gets up and follows her to the stairs. His chest bursts in pain, like if it was on fire. He coughs some more and more blood came out of his mouth. Fox suddenly began to wheeze as he tries to get some air. He tries, but he coughs more and blood continues to show up in his hand. He ran to the stairs, but Venus appears and she blocked Fox. Galaxia somehow escapes on time before Venus showed up. However, Venus got very angry and grabs Fox's white hair and yanks towards to her. Fox began to lose consciousness as he lost plenty amount of blood from his nose and his mouth.

Fox wakes up and looks around. He saw a room for soldiers to sleep in for the night like at the camp. As he got up, he noticed that he was in his new uniform. He picked up his new blaster he receives from the original Aparoid Queen. When he exits the room, he was in shock as he looks around the area he was in. Fox was in Sargasso Space Station. Fox ran in the north section of the station and no one was there, until he hears some of the Monkey Soldiers talking and laughing. By the time turn to the west, he spotted them, guarding the door.

"*Laughs* Yeah! It was so funny about that damn falcon trying to hurt us when he is in pain. Lord O'Donnell got him good!"

"What about the frog and the girls?"

"Don't worry about the chicks. They are too cute to get hurt, so he put them to sleep."

"The frog was so scared, he easily surrendered himself! *Laughs hard*"

Fox walked forward to the soldiers and shouts at them.

"Hey!"

"What the—McCloud!! He's awake! Hey, wait! Isn't he…hurt? He's bleeding! Get him!"

Fox shoots the Monkey Soldiers with his new blaster and one of them he shot got blasted on his chest and his heart bursts inside of him. The rest got hurt on their arms, their sides, and their legs.

"Wait! D-don't kill us…please."

"Where are my team?! Answer now!"

"The falcon is in there! The rest I don't really know, honest!"

"We'll see about that!"

Fox puts his hand on the soldier's head and he sees Falco in one of the rooms which is near Fox and the soldier; and he sees Slippy in the other room guarded by a new member, Nina; Galaxia and Krystal were held inside another room where Wolf and Leon is guarding. Panther wasn't around, but Fox knows that he will be coming back. Fox shot the monkey on his head and the blood poured down like spilled milk. He walked towards the door and releases Falco.

"Ugh…Damn…Huh? Fox? Is that you? Hey! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Falco. Where are Slippy and the girls? Do you know a direction?"

"Slippy is at the west section in this area and the girls…I don't really know. I'm sorry buddy."

"Don't worry, Falco. I just…UGH!"

"Fox! Are you OK?"

"My body! It's burning! *Coughs*"

"Oh my God, Fox! You're coughing up blood! What's happening to you?!"

"I-I think it's V-Venus…Sh-she did s-something t-to m-me…"

Wolf appears as he heard Fox screaming in pain.

"What are you guys doing here?! You should be in the cell where you rot Team Star Fox! What's the matter with you, Fox?"

"*Groans in pain* My-my body…i-is hurting…*Groans*"

"Heh! Well, Fox. It looks like today is my biggest day ever! Today, I get to finally kill you!"

"No! Wolf! You-you don't u-understand…UGH! Ah! *Pants, Groans in pain, screams*"

"Fox…?"

Wolf gets a worried look on his face and sees Fox's eyes glowing in green like if he has a Krazoa Spirit in him. Fox continues to groaning and screaming in pain as his body began to change. He pants and his fangs become sharper and his eyes began to look like an alien-werewolf looking and it's in green like Fox's actual color. He grew a bit taller and starting to have muscles, even his claws were longer and sharper than Wolf's. His feet were an anthro werewolf looking, yet his clothes are still on.

"Wha-what the--? F-Fox? I-is that…?"

Fox's body had stopped changing and he feels a lot better, but part of his body was still in pain. He looks at Falco and Wolf. As Wolf began to run away, Fox telepaths Falco; _Falco, go find Slippy and the girls. I'll go after Wolf and whoever tries to stop me! _Falco did what Fox told him to do, and Fox ran to Wolf and starts to attack him.

Falco ran at the south section of the base and sees Nina guarding the girls instead of Slippy while Leon guards Slippy. Falco shoots at Leon and Nina; they both got knocked out and he releases Slippy and the girls. By the time they came back for Fox, they saw blood all over the station; Fox had gone out of control.

"Damn! Fox! Where are you?!"

"Falco! Calm down. We'll find Fox; we just have to---huh?"

"What is it—Aw shit! Is that…"

The team saw Fox had his knees down and he was panting. Then he starts to scream in pain.

"*Roars; Screams; Pants shivery*"

Fox passes out as he forms back into his Cornerian form; Falco ran to Fox and picks him up.

"Damn Fox. What did you do?"

The Star Fox team heads to their Mother ship, the Great Fox and takes Fox to the Infirmary.


End file.
